What Do I Have To Do?
by LexieAnnMalfoy
Summary: Draco has a crush on Harry but feels Harry will never feel the same. All Draco wants to know is what he has to do to earn Harry's love...Basic off the song What Do I Have To Do? by Stabbing Westward.
1. Chapter 1

**What Do I Have To Do?**

**By: LexieAnnMalfoy**

**Disclaimer: ****This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song What Do I Have To Do? By Stabbing Westward.**

**Summary: This story is basic on the song above go ahead and ****listen to it here **.com/watch?v=Kb4zbcoMIew

**A/N: When you see this ***DMHP*** that means a start of a dream. When you see DM&HP the dream is over. Also the last two books don't count in this story. **

_**You make it hard to breathe It's as if I'm suffocating And when you're next to me I can feel your heartbeat through my skin It makes me sad to think This could all be for nothing I wish there was a way A way for you to see inside me I've never felt this way About anyone or anything Tell me..**_

"_**What do I have to do?"**_ he said.

_**To make you happy?**_

He was sitting up in a four-poster bed that was surround by green walls that had silver painted snakes moving around them. The sheets were made of black silk and made the boy on the bed skin seem paler than normal. The said boy's silver blonde hair was curtaining his face has he was looking down at a picture of the boy-who-lived. Yup, you hear right Draco Malfoy; son of a former Death Eater was staring longing at a picture of Harry Potter. The said picture was one from fourth year that was in the Daily Prophet where else will Draco get a picture of Potter from Creevey. Draco knew better than to ask that idiot Gryffindor for one of his pictures of Harry Potter, the next day the whole school will know. In the picture Harry was looking back at you he was looking off guard his eyes are blinking and his smile looks force.

"_**What do I have to do?"**_ he repeated.

_**To make you understand?**_

Draco Malfoy was madly in love with Harry Potter so much that it kill's him to think Harry will never feel the same way about him. When he looks at Harry sometimes he never felt more alone. Draco transforms the picture to look like an old piece of parchment before hiding it safely under his pillow. He could not allow the other Slytherins to find out his obsession with Potter, now could he? Draco was soon asleep with dreams of green eyes and a dead sexy smile.

_*****DMHP*****_

"**What do I have to do?"** the boy said again has he laid his head down on the hard chest of Harry Potter.

**To make you want me? **

"Be patient and be yourself is all you can do." The golden boy said as he ran his right hand through the silver locks of the boy's hair. Draco sat up, shove the raven hair boy off of him, and stare angry with his stormy gray eyes at the boy-who-live.

"Is that all you have to say 'be patient and be yourself' how that suppose to help." Harry chuckled as he grabs Draco's face in his hands.

"You know as well has I do that, I'm just a dream. Everything I say is coming from you." Draco pouts his lower lip jutting out his gray eyes round and big has he stared back into the green orbs.

"Please don't remind. Please don't remind me that this isn't real. I need this moment, this dream." Harry smile has he lean down to kiss the pouting boy lips.

"Let me make this a dream one worth to remember." Dream Harry said as he laid Draco carefully down on the bed.

"What a cheesy line Potter even for you." Draco said to the boy above him.

"MMM… Yes but remember everything I say is coming from yourself concession mind." Harry said has he started to kiss the pale neck of the boy under him.

"Shut it, Potter." Dream Harry just chuckled at the boy below him, sending bolts of pleasure through Draco's body with the vibrations. He continues kissing along the pulse line of Draco's neck sucking hard until the blood grew closer to the skin. One of Dream Harry's hands grabbed Draco's hair and tugged, making him tip his head back a little. Green eyes stared into the gray eyes and Draco shivered at their intensity. He forgot to breathe.

**But if I can't make you want me**

Not taking his hot gaze from Draco's eyes, Dream Harry stuck out his tongue and trailed it bit by bit over Draco's bottom lip. The smaller boy shudders, when Dream Harry trapped the flesh between his teeth, nibbling and sucking, making Draco's whole body tingle. Draco buckled and squirmed, unconsciously rubbing his cock against the naked hardness of Dream Harry's. Making both of them moan at the intense feeling.

Dream Harry plunged his tongue into Draco's mouth. There was no other way to illustrate Harry's kiss than domineering. The dark hair boy kissed like he was trying to claim Draco for all eternity. Dream Harry's tongue wrapped itself around Draco's, licking and sucking until Draco's toes curled and his hips moved, making his cock again rub with Harry's.

Dream Harry's fingers track over the sensitive flesh of Draco's inner thigh and then dipping gently behind his balls into the grasping hole, making Draco moan and tighten his arse on impulse. He caressed Draco's cleft and then two slick digits slid inside Draco's hole. Draco would have cried out in delight if he weren't busy with the very important task of sucking on Harry's tongue. Draco's legs clamp together around Harry's waist even harder as Harry tore his mouth away and pushed his fingers inside Draco more determinedly. This time Draco did cry out, Harry seeming to like the noise sped up the movement of his hand, thrusting his fingers upwards almost cruelly.

Draco's grip on Harry's shoulders tightens and has he pushed down with his hips taking the fingers deeper and just at the right angle. He shuddered and clenched in bliss as the fingers strike his prostate. But Harry cruelly moved his hand away.

"**What do I have to do?"** Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry kissed him again, with a series of wet; sloppy kisses that made Draco purr and groan, as he tasted the delightful season of Harry's mouth. The kisses were enthralling and Draco thought that he could never get enough. Something searing and large pressed on Draco's opening and he gasped and almost whimpered in eagerness. He opened his eyes and met passionate green irises nearly swallowed by enlarged pupils.

**DM&HP**

"Draco, wake up we are going to miss breakfast soon." , Said the dark hair boy at one side of Draco's bed as he tore the blankets off the sleeping boy.

"Damn you Zabini." Draco groans out as he rolled over in his bed, curling in a ball to get some warmth and to hide his morning erection.

"Come on Draco now's not the time to have wet dreams about Potter." A short blond girl said on the other side of Draco. The pale boy growl again, while throwing one of his million black silk pillows at the girl. The dark hair boy known as Blaise Zabini on the other side laughed.

"Come on Drake don't make me drag you out." Draco mumbles a response from one of his other pillows. "What was that Drake?" Blaise said.

"I said would you leave the room first." Draco said as he sat up from his bed glaring at his friends.

"Now why should we do that?" The blond hair girl known as Pansy Parkinson said with an amuse smirk.

"Cause I have a bloody hard on that's why." The other two Slytherins just chuckled and left not before Pansy throws the pillow back at Draco. Draco was then left to his own devises.

Half in hour later Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Draco was staring at Harry, who was laughing along with the other Gryffindors. "Draco sweetie you're staring again." Draco then did a very un-Malfoy thing he pouted while turning to Pansy.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Pansy put her hand under Draco's chin, making him look in to her blue eyes.

"First of all do not pout in public its very un-Slytherin. Second we do not know if Potter likes you or not." Blaise, who was on the other side of Pansy, reach over to put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"She right Drake, Potter doesn't even know the real you and doesn't even know you like him." Draco thought about it for a moment.

*****DMHP*****

"_You know what you guys are right." With that Draco got up from his seat and started walking towards the Gryffindor table, Blaise and Pansy yelling after him. _

"_Draco! Where you going?" by the time Draco got to his destination the whole Great Hall was quite. _

"_What do you want Malfoy." Ron spat at the blonde boy, as he stood tall from his seat. _

"_I came to tell Harry something." Draco said, while directing his eyes to Harry. It also didn't go unnoticed to the Great Hall that Draco use Harry's first name. _

"_Yes, Malfoy?" Harry said, as he stood up to met Draco, who started to blush adding a nice shade of pink to his cheeks._

"_" Harry and the rest of the Great Hall looked confused beside Hermione and some of the Ravenclaws. They are so observant. _

"_What was that Malfoy?" Harry asked the boy._

_Draco sighs and repeats more slowly, "I said I like you a lot. I have liked you since third year and I was wondering if you'll go out with me." Draco face became a little pinker. _

"_Ha Ha Ha. Like Harry will ever date you ferret." Ron said, while putting an arm around Harry's shoulders laughing loudly with the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindor tables laughing with him. Draco ran out of the Great Hall with a face as red as Weasley hair and big fat tears running down his face. _

**DM&HP**

"I know, I know your right. I wish I knew how to tell him without making a fool of myself." Draco said as he shakes his head like he was trying to shake something out.

"Well you could always be his secret admire." Pansy said with a tinkle of laugher in her blue eyes. All three Slytherins started cracking up.

"What ... a ... Huffle … puff … idea … Pans." Blaise said between laughs.

"I say it to make Drakey smile." Pansy said as she grasp her boyfriends hand into hers.

"Well it worked." Blaise said as they both stared at the smiling Draco. At least they thought it did as they watch the smile disappear into a frown. The couple turns to see Potter whispering in the Weaselette's ear, while the Weasley girl giggled.

"Oh come on, Drake she's a slut everyone knows its." Pansy said as she wrapped an arm around Draco. Draco lays his head down on Pansy's shoulder and starts to pout again.

"Yeah but Potter so dense I doubt he notice…..Ow Pans what was that for." Blaise said rubbing the back of his head.

"You're here to make Draco feel better not worse." Draco rolled his eyes at his two friends,

"Guys the only thing that can make me feel better is to know Harry doesn't hate me." Draco got up from the table with a sad look on his face, "I'm going to Potions."

*****DMHP*** **

Draco was sitting on the dirty floor by the lock Potions door. He stood up quickly, when he hears the sounds of heavy footsteps quickly wipes the dust off his robes. Draco looks up to see Harry coming down the hall by himself.

"Potter." Draco said with a nod of his head.

"Malfoy." Harry said mimicking Draco's move. Harry stood across from Draco next to the doorway.

Draco couldn't help not to notice that Harry was staring at him, "What you staring at Potter?" Harry blushed and turns his head the other way to hide his red cheeks. Draco smirks and takes the few small steps towards Harry. He whispers in Harry's ear, "See something you like Potter?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said pushing Draco away. Draco acted as if he never was pushed away, he lightly trail the back of his hand down Harry's cheek. Harry blushed even brighter and Draco chuckled.

"Come on, Harry." Draco said while purring Harry's name, "Admit you love me." Draco leans in and lightly touches his pink lips to Harry's red lips. A little squeak came from Harry, causing Draco to press his lips harder against Harry's. A sigh pass through Harry's lips letting Draco to slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Their tongues were in a battle against good and evil one trying to gain control of the other.

"Mmmm.. Draco wake up, Draco wake up."

**DM&HP **

"Mmmm… Harry." Draco open his eye's to see Pansy and Blaise standing above him. Draco blushed a deep red before sneering, "Why did you wake me it was just getting good."

"Just wanted to tell you that class was about to start." Blaise said with laughing eyes and smile.

"Well you two own me extra dream time. This is the second time you woke me up before the dream ended." Draco sneer. Before anything else could be said the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins came walking down the hall.

Draco was standing in Potions over a boiling cauldron with Harry standing next to him. 'Severus must be in a bad mood today, but why today of all days.' Even though him and Harry were working well together today, Draco was still a nervous wreck. To help him relax he started to softly sing a song,

"_**I know exactly what you're thinking **_

_**But I swear, this time I will not let you down **_

_**I'm not as selfish as I used to be **_

_**That was a part of me that never made me proud **_

_**Right now, I think I would try anything **_

_**Anything at all to keep you satisfied **_

_**God, I hope you see what losing you would do to me **_

_**All I want is one more chance, tell me..." **_

"You have a nice voice." Harry whisper to Draco as he handed him the powdered moonstone.

Draco smiles at Harry and said, "Thank you."

Harry smile back while saying, "Your welcome, what song was that by the way."

Draco blushed and said, "It's a muggle song called 'What do I have to do? By Stabbing Westward."

"Really you Draco Malfoy, listening to muggle music. I didn't know"

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Draco said with saddest in his eyes. "We could have been friends if you didn't turn me down in first year."

"Yeah but you were a self-centered vulgar spoiled prat. Why would I want to be friends with you." Harry spat out.

"I not as selfish as I used to be. That was a part of me that never made me proud." Draco whispers the part of the song to Harry.

Harry laughed, "You not selfish anymore, yeah right." Draco quickly turns his head away so Harry could see the tears forming in his gray eyes.

Quietly he said, "You know for a minute there I thought we were getting somewhere." Harry rolled his eye's and said,

"Again I'll say why would I want to be friends with you?" Draco can feel a tear roll down his cheek has he poured in the syrup of hellebore into the Draught of Peace potion. He stirred the potion counter clockwise two times before it turned a bright red.

"I don't know, Potter!" he spat out. Draco quickly bottles up the finish potion and cleans the mess with a quick spell as the bell single the end of Potions class. He grabs his bag strolls to Snape's desk to set the potion down.

As he walked out Pansy yells to him, "Draco!" Draco stops quickly to wait on the blond girl, "Draco are you okay?" Pansy asks as she wraps an arm around his waist.

"Okay, as one can be when the person they like just told them they'll never be friends." Draco mumbles to her.

"Ouch, really." Pansy says as she wipes away one of Draco's tears. "My poor Draco."

"I Just don't get Pans, _**what do I have to do?" **_

_**To make you happy**_

Night had fall again over the grounds of Hogwarts, as Draco stroll the halls of the school looking for any late night troublemakers. At least that what he was suppose to be doing inset he was daydreaming about Harry again. He was so into his dream that he didn't notice the body in front of him before smacking against it.

"You okay, Malfoy." Draco looks up to see Harry reaching out his hand to help him up.

"Yeah," he said in a daze tone, as he grabs Harry's hand.

"Are you sure, you look a little lost." Harry said as he glaze into the gray eyes.

"_**What do I have to do?**__"_ Draco whisper as he lost himself in the green eyes staring in to his soul.

_**To make you understand.**_

"What you talking about." Harry said in the same whispering tone, getting lost in the wanting look in the gray eyes.

"_**What do I have to do?**__"_ Draco whisper again before he brought his lips to Harry's in a soft kiss.

_**To make you want me. **_

The kiss was nearly overpowering, has Harry thrust Draco up against the nearest stonewall. Harry's hands were all over Draco, kneading over back, waist, arse, thighs, and Harry's lips well, kissing him was a thousand times better than Draco had imagined. Draco was lost, so lost in the softness of Harry's lips on his and Harry's tongue pushing into his mouth, twining with his own. A hand curled around the nape of his neck, and Draco brought his arms up and hugged Harry to him.

The firm pressure of Harry's body felt good. So amazingly good, and yet it wasn't enough. Draco squirmed until they're legs entangled. Face to face, chest to chest, and cock pressing against cock. So scorching, even through all the layers of material that divided them.

Draco raised the hand that wasn't trapped between them to run his hands through the soft length of Harry's hair and, wrapped it around his fingers, and held on.

A twist of Harry's hips sent tremors racing through Draco's body. Then they were rocking against each other. Nothing existed for Draco except for the feeling of Harry's tongue fucking his mouth, the roughness of Harry's oh-so-hard cock against his own. Draco rose against Harry, pushing their hips closer. Need filled him as they moved. Harder. Faster. Until Draco was paralyzed by an orgasm that shook his entire body that stole his breath.

Draco looked into the green eyes as they change from post passion bliss to shock, to anger. Harry the shove him hard against the wall, "This meant nothing, it changes nothing." Harry said as he spit in Draco's face, "Your beneath me." Harry stroll away has Draco slide down wall with tear flowing down his face.

_**Tell me. Tell me.  
**__**  
**__**How can I... How can I... How can I...**_

Draco sat on his bed the darkness of the night covering him. He doesn't remember how he managed to pull himself off the floor in the corridor and to his room after what happen. Now all Draco wishes is that he can forget what just happen.

_**What do I have to do?**_

Wait there is a way to forget what happen. He can obliviate his memory of the moment.

_**To make you want me.**_

But using a memory charm can backfire. He could end up forgetting everything.

_**What do I have to do?**_

Maybe forgetting everything is a good idea. He could forget Harry all together.

_**To make you understand?**_

But what about his parents and his friends, he can't just forget them.

_**What do I have to do?**_

But forgetting Harry and what happen tonight would make everything so much better.

_**To make you love me.**_

So that's it he'll obliviate himself.

_**If I can't make you love me.**_

Draco brought his hawthorn wand up to his temples.

_**Just tell me, what do I have to do? **_

Without looking back Draco whisper "Obliviate" a bright flash came out of his wand before everything went dark.

_**To forget about you. **_

_**A/N: I might write a sequel if I get review asking for one. **_


	2. Squeal Notice

I would like you to know there now a squeal to this story now up called You Complete Me here -. .net/s/6465562/1/You_Complete_Me


End file.
